


Some Things Never Change

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Canon, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin (Juliet) and Brian (Romeo) meet in another time and place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The entire town was split down the middle and most thinking adults knew it would end in tragedy, but not many could have predicted the final ending . . .

 

“Can’t you be serious for a minute?” Justin’s tutor smiled although trying hard to sound strict and authoritative. Ben watched helplessly as Justin’s smiling face outshone the sunlit courtyard. Justin continued to toss his much abused copy of Romeo and Juliet into the warm, hazy sun-drenched air. “We are supposed to be studying the classics,” again Ben remonstrated with his charge, unable to keep the answering grin from his own face.   
“But Ben the party is tonight! The sun is shining and father finally said that I might be able to do a European tour this summer and paint as much as I want! How can you expect me to study musty old texts that were outdated centuries ago?” Justin launched the novel lightly at Ben’s head. Ben laughed as he ducked the missile.

Brian easily caught the Frisbee and threw it back to Emmett. “How can you still look cool when you are playing such a ridiculous sport?” complained Michael. Brian smirked down at his best friend,   
“That’s because my style is cool, no matter what I am doing.” Emmett rolled his eyes and Michael looked at his best friend with a combination of admiration, bewilderment and jealousy.   
“So,” drawled Emmett, “what are we all wearing to the fancy dress party tonight?”  
“What do I want to hang out with a bunch of breeders for? I’m not going.” Brian replied flicking the Frisbee neatly over the top of Michael’s head.  
“Not going,” screeched Emmett, ”to the hottest event of the century! You can’t just ‘not go’! Think of all the hot guys you’ll be missing. Think of the dazzlingly fantastic costumes! Think of the food.”  
“Think of all the cast offs we won’t get a chance at, if you miss it.” Ted’s caustic comment provoked a wry grin from the friends.  
“Been there, done them all,” Brian affected a bored attitude, “besides don’t you know who’s giving the fucking thing? THE TAYLORS! In case you haven’t forgotten Craig Taylor is the biggest homophobe in the entire state!”  
“ Is that why your family hates each other?” Michael asked.  
“No that feud dates back to Ireland, if you can believe it. Something to do with Catholics and Proddos my dad reckons, nothing to do with me. I don’t have anything to do with my ‘so-called’ family, remember? Huh, I think that may be the one issue on which both the bastards would agree.” Michael marveled at his friend. He knew the pain behind those words and yet they came out so flippantly, they sounded almost callous.  
“Well I’m going, and so are all your friends!” Emmett pranced after the Frisbee calling back over his shoulder, “besides who knows, one of us might find ‘Mr Right’!”  
“What are we, lesbians? I told you I don’t do relationships I believe in fucking not love. In, Out with the minimum of fuss and the maximum of pleasure, that’s my motto!” As Brian finished he laughed as his friends chorused the end with him. “I am ‘love proof’! Not some wet-arsed faggot! Who needs the fantasy? Let the universe do its worst, I am Brian the unattainable and invincible!” Brian’s lithe body made a graceful arc as he once again effortlessly caught the Frisbee tossed nonchalantly by Emmett.  
“Be careful Brian, you should know better than to tempt the fates that way!” Ted warned.   
“Listen Sad Sack,” I’ve tempted and taunted the fates all my life and nothing’s happened. All guys want me and I get any guy I want. I think the fates should watch out for me!” Brian’s graceful return of the Frisbee was marred only by his unfortunate trip over Michael’s stretched out legs.  
“I rest my case!” snorted Ted.

“So, what do you think?” Justin pirouetted gracefully showing off his angel outfit as it swirled around him. “I think your halo is slipping!” Daphne caught the golden disk just as it slid off Justin’s head. “You look hot, all the girls are going to absolutely swoon!” Daphne laughed into his face, “and you of course will take no notice, as you check out the hot bods of guys around you.” Justin’s face clouded over as he looked back at his friend. “I don’t know what you mean?” Daphne sighed, “Please don’t give me the ‘kicked puppy’ look. I won’t out you, hey I know your dad too, he’s my uncle, remember, cuz?”  
“Daph what am I gonna do? I just can’t seem to feel anything for the endless parade of girls mum and dad ‘accidentally’ arrange to cross my path.”  
“Yeah, I’ve seen you light up more at the groundsmen, servants and ostlers than at any of the gorgeous babes throwing themselves at you.”  
“Its that obvious huh?” Justin asked anxiously.   
“Only to someone who knows you and loves you like me.” Daphne smiled at her best friend.  
“In other words my father will never know.” Justin tried to sound bright and uncaring, but Daphne could hear the pain beneath the flippant words.


	2. Some Things Never Change

“If you laugh I’ll have to kill you, you know that right?” Brian looked daggers at Michael as he tried unsuccessfully not to look ridiculous in the satanic costume that barely reached his knees.  
“Okay it is obviously to small for you!” Michael smirked, “I’ll take that one and you take the cat costume.”  
“Oh great, now I’m dressed up like a pussy! Could this night get any worse?”  
“Yoo hoo, anyone home?” Emmets voice wafted through the doorway. He pirouetted in dressed as a ballerina in pink tulle and ballet slippers. Ted followed dressed like a Saint Bernard, complete with small keg of brandy tucked under his chin.  
“I don’t know whether to laugh or chase you around the room,” Ted unsuccessfully tried to keep the laughter out of his voice.   
“I think I’ll just stay here.” Brain sat down and folded his arms, glaring at his friends, sharp eyes daring anyone to try to move him from the spot.  
“ But you make such a cute pussy!” Emmet couldn’t wait to rush off to the party.   
“You like having balls?” the dangerous tone in Brian’s voice eventually got through to Emmet, who immediately twisted his fingers in front of his lips in the time-honoured gesture, while Michael started to cajole Brian into coming with the group.

 

“What do you mean you’ve changed your mind?” Daphne screamed Justin. “You can’t back out now! You look fabulous, everyone is waiting.”  
“Exactly, who for? Dad told me I have to pick out a ‘special girl’ tonight or he is going to send me away to military school. There is nobody here I am even vaguely interested in.” Justin slumped back down on his bed, “Sometimes I hate my life.”  
“Please, Justin just come down stairs with me, we can have fun being catty about all the costumes.”  
“Hey aren’t they new?” Daphne pointed at the group just coming in the door, led by a very slinky looking feline, looking for all the world like a tiger on the prowl.  
“Wow, check him out. Justin, Justin!”   
Daphne thumped her cousin and best friend on the shoulder. Justin didn’t move he had suddenly become rooted to the spot.

“Let’s dance,” Emmet’s excited voice carried over the music. Brian, Ted, Emmet and Michael eased their way onto the dance floor, they had only been dancing for a few minutes when a deep voice said, “May I cut in?” Michael nearly swooned into Ben’s arms.  
“Its him!” Michael stage whispered to Brian.  
“Him who?” asked Ben, smiling into Michael’s dark brown eyes.  
“Oh, er, no, I was talking to my friends . . . who seem to have disappeared.” Michael looked wildly around as pink tulle and the two furry figures blended into the dancing crowd. “I seem to have been deserted.” Michael ruefully exclaimed.  
“Well then, how about just settling for me?”  
Ben pulled Michael into his strong arms. Michael melted immediately into them.

Brian slipped away from Emmet and Ted and gazed at Michael and Pirate Ben dancing below.   
“Cute,” he murmured. He started to move onto the balcony behind the red velvet curtains, placed the popper beneath his nose and . . .  
“Achoo, sorry”  
“What the fuck!” Brian whirled around, then pulled up with a jolt. His astonished look gave new meaning to the phrase ‘double take’.   
Justin looked back and felt like he was falling into the gorgeous hazel eyes that were currently the most brilliant green he’d ever seen.  
“S-sorry, it was the dust in the curtains.” Justin stammered.   
Brian bit his lip, “I thought it might have been the feathers” he murmured looking the blond vision in front of him slowly up and down, stroking the feathers cascading down Justin’s chest. Justin’s infectious grin mirrored the glint in Brian’s eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat.   
‘God he’s gorgeous, I never knew cats could look so Hot.’ Justin couldn’t believe his eyes.

“You have to try this wine it is just divine,” cooed Emmet to Ted. He minced up behind Ted with two glasses in his hand, “And speaking of divine, did you see the cutie in the angel outfit, truly divine.” He drawled. “I’m sure I could get him to spread his . . . er wings.”   
“Too late, can’t you see the furry tail sticking out from behind the wings near the curtains?” Ted snickered.  
“Not Brian, not near that delectable little twink! What a waste!” Emmet’s voice went up an octave in outrage.

“Do I know you, are you a friend of the family?” Justin asked when he had regained his breath.   
“I could be,” breathed Brian as he slowly closed in on his quarry.


	3. Some Things Never Change

“Daphne, have you seen Justin?” Craig Taylor’s angry voice boomed across the room.

“No, last time I saw him he was going outside with Carol,” Daphne answered.

“Wonderful, at last he seems to be taking interest in a suitable match,’ enthused Jennifer Taylor. “I know her mother well and she’s a lovely girl. She might be a bit quiet for Justin though,” she mused.

“I don’t care if she’s a mute with bow legs and a hook nose. If she can give me grand kids and stop him living with his head up his arse, she’ll do.” Graig growled.

Daphne couldn’t believe her ears. She’d only mentioned that he’d left with a girl to stop Justin’s parents finding him with the guy behind the curtain. She had no idea that they’d make such a huge case of it, she knew she had to try to get a warning to Justin, but he seemed to have disappeared from behind the curtain and surprise so had the mysterious cat that was there with him.

“Are you sure we’ll be safe here?” Justin asked breathlessly.   
Brian looked around the empty, quiet clearing beside the swimming pool.  
“ What’s the fun in ‘safe’?” Brian purred into Justin’s ear.   
Justin suddenly felt hot all over. He wanted to thrust himself forward into this man’s arms and he didn’t even know his name yet.   
However he couldn’t shake the feeling that instinctively told him to trust this man and that somehow their destinies were inextricably intertwined.

Brian pulled Justin towards him and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He stared into the most brilliantly expressive blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

‘Whoa boy, a man could easily lose himself in those baby blues and you know you can’t afford to ever lose yourself.’ However despite his warning to himself he couldn’t resist kissing those lips again. 

He gently nibbled on Justin’s bottom lip and then followed the jawline to his ears, breathing in Justin’s unique scent and nibbling on his earlobe. Justin couldn’t resist stroking Brian’s furry chest, nuzzling into Brian’s soft hair. 

He could swear he heard Brian almost purring.

“So do you have a name? Or should I just call you kitty, or cat or Mr Feline?” Justin felt himself start to yammer but couldn’t seem to stop. 

Brian however knew the best way to stop Justin’s chatter, and he again bestowed a searing kiss on the willing angel. 

“I’ve never found names to be particularly useful.” he smiled. “So can I call you ‘my sexy, mysterious stranger’?” 

“A bit of a mouthful, but I suppose it will do.” Brian’s hand wandered down Justin’s back to grasp the two globes he had been staring at earlier. His hard cock and Justin’s rubbed together, with only feathers and fur keeping them apart.

“Fuck!” Justin and Brian exclaimed together. “You’re so hot.”  
“Áre you playing games with me?” Brian couldn’t believe the natural way Justin was responding to him, he’d been with lots of men before, but never one this innocent.  
‘If this is an act it’s the best one I’ve ever seen’ Brian mused to himself. 

He kept looking into the ardent deep blue eyes in front of him, searching for some sign that Justin was just like ever other queer he’d ever met, wanting a fuck and nothing more. What he saw reflected in those eyes was nothing like he’d ever seen before. Sure there was lust, but there was also something more, trust, innocence and strength. Brian began to feel a little afraid and out of his depth.

Justin’s senses were in over-drive and it took him a little time to work out what his Adonis had been saying. “What? Games? I don’t know what you mean. I don’t think I know how to play those kind of games. . . and now I think perhaps I never will.”

Now Brian felt more like panicking than fucking. ‘Was this guy really for real?’ 

Again he searched Justin’s face, kissing him lightly on the lips, nose, forehead and ears, committing the beautiful features to memory.

“I’m not what you think.” He said at last, pushing Justin gently away from his body at the same time telling himself he didn’t believe what he was doing. Brian Kinney letting go of easy prey? What was the world coming to? The gang would have a fit.

Justin felt bereft, he just wanted to get closer and crawl inside this wonderful man. 

“What’s wrong?” he sighed. “I don’t understand, did I do something  
wrong?”

“No, you’re perfect” ‘Fuck did I just say that, maybe this guy is turning me into a lesbo or something?’

Brian just looked confused, but he couldn’t stand the ‘kicked puppy’ look on Justin’s face. “You don’t want to tangle with me. I’m bad news” 

He tenderly caressed Justin’s cheek and at the same time righted his halo. 

“We should go back, your people and mine will be looking for us.”

Just as he said this Daphne’s voice rang out over the gardens calling for Justin.

“Justin, I’m sure you can hear me. Your dad and mum are looking for you. Its time for the speeches. Tidy yourself up and come on inside.”

“You have to go.” Brian breathed into his ear.

Justin nodded, tears forming in his eyes. “Can I see you again?”

‘How could I ever stay away?’ Brian thought. “You can see me in your dreams.” 

Brian gently moved Justin even further away so that their bodies were just touching now although they could both still feel the fierce attraction.


	4. Some Things Never Change

Emmet felt the rough push to his back and just stopped himself from falling into the food table. He spun around to see an angry mottled face in front of him. He sighed as he confronted Justin’s cousin, Chris Hobbs.

“Hey,” yelled Chris into Emmet’s face, “don’t you hang with that Kinney crowd?”

“No,” Emmet replied in that beautiful melodious deep voice he could use when he wanted to calm savage beasts. “I do not hang, I may caper, cavort or even occasionally canoodle; but I never hang.”

“Are you trying to make a fool of me?” By now Chris’ voice had brought in an audience, and Chris sounded even angrier.”

“Now, why would I need to do that sugar, when you are doing such a good job of it yourself?” Emmet indicated the crowd that was gathering.

Chris looked like he was going to charge at Emmet any minute. His voice was thick with impotent rage as he muttered almost incoherently, “Do you want to take this outside?” 

“Well that sounds just like an offer I can refuse, I hate to disappoint you but that lady is pointing to you.” Emmet smiled nonchalantly at the infuriated Chris, who hissed, “You’re one of those faggots who gate crashed, I know one when I see one.”

“Hmm, well, takes one to know one I suppose.” Emmet turned his back on Chris, twirling back to face Ted.

Chris’ mother came up to Chris and took him by the arm, ”Your uncle Craig is looking for you.”

Craig Taylor was just finishing his lack luster speech. His audience trying to look interested, even though they were obviously more impressed by the calibre of his bank balance than the calibre of his speech. 

Brian could not stop staring at Justin, who looked increasingly uncomfortable as his father praised him for attributes he did not feel he possessed and completely ignored parts of his character that he really could be proud of, such as his brains, beauty and artistic talent. 

Instead he had to endure his father raving about what an excellent swordsman he was. 

Justin grimaced as he recalled a recent lesson with the sword master in which the said master told him that he was as graceful as a three-legged duck in desperate need of glasses and went on to tell him if he was ever in a serious sword fight to immediately throw the sword at his opponent and run very quickly in the opposite direction. 

He wondered if this was a good time to tell his father about that incident and then idly decided to wait a while. Justin stopped his thoughts wandering, as his jaw suddenly dropped to the floor. He looked wildly around him seeking for reassurance, only to see the smirking face of Chris and the equally stunned face of a cat.

“Did he just say I was going to the military academy to improve my sword and fighting prowess? That this is a goodbye celebration? Fuck!” Justin whispered urgently to Daphne. 

He looked quickly around and saw that all eyes were still on his father, turned abruptly on his heel and raced for his room, eyes already brimming with as yet unshed tears.

Chris grabbed his arm maliciously as he raced by, “Looks like we might be bunk buddies soon Jus, I’m going too.” 

Justin twisted out of the hard grasp and took the staircase three stairs at a time as he stampeded into his room, slammed the door and leant on it, trying to bring his breathing under control as the sobs that had threatened to break free before, now wracked his body.

 

“I can’t, I won’t, you can’t make me” Justin glared defiantly at both his parents.

“Justin, you know we only want what is best for you” Jennifer Justin’s mother tried to placate the fraught child in front of her, “your father and I are worried about you, being an only child, we want to toughen you up.”

“You need to quit being a little fag! Stop the arty farty crap and become a man, military school will do that for you and your cousin Chris will help you stay on the straight and narrow.”

“Dad don’t you understand, it would kill me!”

“Enough hysterics,” Craig delivered a back handed blow to Justin and stormed out the door, “You will be packed and ready to leave tomorrow, or you will no longer be my son.”

Jennifer looked helplessly at Justin and reluctantly followed her husband out the door. Justin collapsed onto his bed, flooding his pillow with his tears.

Brian emerged from the curtained alcove and walked thoughtfully down the corridor, having let the angry father stampede past him first, closely followed by Justin’s mother. He rubbed his jaw absently, remembering times when it too had felt the loving ‘caress’ of his father’s fist in just the same way. “Shit, fuck, shit!” he murmured as he made his way down the stairs. He was so immersed in his thoughts he almost didn’t notice a shining, glowing Michael waving at him from the bottom.

“Brian,” Michael shouted, ”I want you to meet someone. His name is Ben and he’s Justin’s tutor, you know he’s Craig Taylor’s son.” 

Michael let his words tumble over each other in his hurry to introduce his newest love to his best friend. 

Brian raised an eyebrow at Ben and looked thoughtful. “Then I think his student may have need of him and we are leaving.” 

Michael looked confused, Ben looked concerned. He gave Michael a final kiss, told him that he would see him tomorrow and raced up the stairs.


	5. Some Things Never Change

“Well Michael, I hear you were a little devil and picked yourself up a pirate” Emmet smiled at Michael, still dressed in his satan outfit.

“You should be more careful Em. I don’t think you should stir Chris up like that, he can be nasty and dangerous.” Ted looked worriedly at his best friend.

“That sugar puff, I could best him with any blade, with one hand tied behind my back.” Emmet grabbed Michael’s pitch-fork and proceeded to rather drunkenly demonstrate the future sword-fight, using an imaginary sword until he reduced Michael and Ted to falling onto the ground both helpless with laughter.

At last the three friends decided to make their way home. 

“Where’s Brian?” giggled Michael, still not fully recovered.

“Probably getting his dick sucked, you know Brian.” Ted looked back at the elegant iron gateway they had just walked through.

“Well, fuck him! This time we are not waiting, let’s go” Emmet waved his arm and the pitchfork in the direction of home narrowly missing puncturing Ted’s rear, and the three friends drunkenly wove their way down the road.

Brian stationed himself below the balcony he reckoned was Justin’s. 

He listened to Ben’s calm voice trying to reason with his charge and the determined, if teary replies Justin was making.

At last Brian heard the door gently closed after a quiet “Goodnight, it will all seem better in the morning.” from Ben.

Justin leaned on a pillar, still sniffling from the emotional and physical onslaught from his father.

“Sexy mysterious stranger, where are you now?” he sighed, then giggled 

“I sound like a lovesick school girl. I know he said he was no good for me but how can that be, when we felt so perfect together. My dad wants to send me away from you, from Daphne from everything I love. Please help me.”

Brian couldn’t help but feel almost physical pain at these words. He looked up at Justin silhouetted by the light shining through the window.

“Fuck I am not, feeling this, I am not fucking feeling this!” he muttered quietly and vehemently to himself.

“Who’s there? Did someone say something?” Justin stammered hoping it wasn’t Chris come to bait and torment him again. He had enough to deal with right now without becoming Chris’ favourite punching bag again.

“Is that you Chris? Well you can just fuck off, I’m never giving you another hand-job after the way you treated me just now.”

Brian saw red, or was it green? 

“What do you mean hand job? For that motherfucker? Bastard!”

Brian stepped out into the moonlit courtyard.

Justin jumped.

“You!?” Justin couldn’t keep the hopeful tone from his voice. He leaned over the balcony wall, pushing aside the ivy and peering out into the courtyard.

“In the flesh.” Brian called back, his trade-mark smirk firmly in place.

Brian began to climb up to the balcony. 

“But I thought, you said, how did you?” Justin couldn’t seem to find any more words as he watched the cat lithely approaching him, seeming to glue him to the spot.

As Brian climbed over the small wall their eyes locked. Suddenly there seemed no point in words at all. 

He gathered the smaller man into his arms. This time the kiss didn’t end until they were both panting and moaning.

Justin clung to the waist of the older man, pressing as much of himself against Brian as he possibly could. 

Brian’s hands roamed freely over the shivering body in his arms. He couldn’t believe the strength of the emotions that poured through him as he pulled Justin even closer.

Once again their cocks brushed together, and this time both the boys knew that there would be no stopping.

Caressing and kissing, they stumbled towards Justin’s bed. Brian gently lowered Justin onto the bed. Inexplicably their frenetic movements slowed, Brian stepped back and gazed at the beauty spread before him. 

Justin’s cock was straining for release from beneath the, now ruffled feathers of his angel costume. His mouth was puffy and bruised with kisses, highlighting the emerging darkness of the bruising emerging on his cheek courtesy of his father. 

Brian traced his lips gently, dragging his fingers slowly up to the small cut made by Craig’s ring on Justin’s cheek. Appalled by the thought that someone could even think about marring that beautiful face.

Justin reached up and held Brian’s fingers for a moment and then slowly moved them to his mouth and began to suck fiercely on them. 

The sensation went straight to Brian’s already stiff member and he again let out a low moan. He reached for the zip at the back of Justin’s outfit and slowly lowered it, gently removing it from Justin’s body, now laid out in naked glory in front of him.

Justin’s breath was coming in short gasps. He felt for Brian’s cock and as he cupped his hand around it feeling, somehow that it was a bit like coming home.

Brian impatiently stepped back and stripped off the cat outfit, tearing it from his body as if it were on fire. 

Justin gasped as he drank in the wonder of Brian’s fit, perfectly proportioned body, complete with rigid cock pointing directly at Justin’s mouth.

As if a film now went into fast forward, the action sped up. Justin grasped Brian’s cock, feeling it pulsate and jerk in his hand. He moved his mouth over the head and tentatively ran his tongue along the leaking slit at the top.

Brian moaned again, which turned into a purr as Justin suddenly engulfed him, sucking him deeply into the back of his throat.

Justin smiled, thinking ‘maybe it was worth giving Chris those blow jobs, especially if I can do this to Him.’ Then castigated himself for even thinking of that worthless shit when he had the cock of a god in his mouth.

Brian couldn’t believe the way he was feeling. He wanted this moment to go on forever but knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.

Justin placed his fingers at the base of Brian’s by now frantically jerking cock. He smirked at Brian and let his lips gently caress the top, sliding softly over the skin.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Brian ground out in a cross between a plea for mercy and a groan of agony.

Justin slid his mouth off Brian’s cock for a minute, keeping his two hands firmly in place, ready to remount the assault at any minute.

“I thought you were the bad boy,” he smiled into the brilliant hazel eyes now glinting with golden flecks, he launched himself back onto Brian, sucking and stroking until Brian completely lost control and poured himself into Justin’s mouth, stroking his soft hair and swearing undying love.

Justin and Brian lay in the bed so intertwined it was almost impossible to see where one ended and the other began. 

Brian gently turned Justin over onto his back, Justin looked quizzically over his shoulder.

“Relax, I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Brian murmured into his ear breathing softly, his hot breath already making Justin writhe beneath him.

Brian began to slowly, pass his hot tongue along Justin’s spine. Gently pressing each vertebrae and alternately kissing and licking as he went. Justin’s head flopped back onto the pillow and he started to thrust his rigid prick into the sheets, straining to release the tension that was building up almost painfully in his body.

Brian gently took his hands and parted Justin’s butt cheeks, kissing each one and sitting back to survey the puckered opening that seemed to be beckoning his tongue. He licked and kissed the tiny hole, Justin gasped, thrusting back trying to force Brian at place his tongue right in.

Brian smirked to himself at his angel’s eagerness and continued on down to Justin’s sac, again sucking, kissing and gently mouthing his balls as Justin tried to reach around behind him and force him back to his arse.

“Please, please,” Justin squirmed, desperate to touch this incredible man.

At last Brian returned to the puckered hole that was already opening and closing as if his tongue was moving in and out. He gently pushed his tongue slowly inside the puckered hole, waiting while the tense ring of muscles relaxed so he could push his tongue right in and really show Justin what rimming could be.

Justin bit the pillow to stop from screaming, knowing if he let loose he would bring the whole household running in through the door. 

Brian shoved his hand under Justin and caressed and stroked his cock lovingly.

This time it was Justin’s turn to completely lose it. He flailed about in the bed, amazed at the strength of his climax.

Brian gently rolled him over onto his back and proceeded to lick up every drop of the sticky, salty liquid.

“By the way, my name is Brian,” he looked down at the beautiful blond still trying to catch his breath beneath him, “Ready for round 2?”


	6. Some Things Never Change

Justin looked at Brian with disbelief, “You mean there’s more,” he tried hard to keep the tremor out of his voice, “I thought . . .”

Brian lifted one eyebrow and proceeded to kiss Justin into silence. 

 

Michael and Emmet picked Ted up off the cobblestones for the fourth time, still laughing at his antics.

“Woof, woof, I am your faithful Saint Bernard.” Ted was grinning to the others offering his little keg of Brandy.

“Yes, I’m sure you know all about doggy style!” Emmet quipped.

“Hey you, faggots! Where’s that fucking cat? I saw the way he was stalking Justin. I’m going to kick his arse.” Chris’ harsh voice completely sundered the amiable atmosphere that had surrounded the small group. He drunkenly waved a dangerous looking blade, menacing all three boys.

Emmet, Michael and Ted all dropped their hands to the swords they had buckled back onto their waists on leaving the party. Emmet was the first to draw his slight but lethal rapier. 

“Huh you think that little thing will scare me off?” Chris waved his sword in the air threateningly.

“I’m a doer not a shower, unlike some.” Emmet glanced down at Chris’ bulge. “Or are you one of those who need a little artificial help?”

Chris roared and charged at Emmet, who although drunk effortlessly avoided the blow and swatted Chris on the backside with the flat of his blade.

“Isn’t it time all good boys like you were in bed?” Emmet smiled almost disarmingly at Chris, who didn’t fail to get the innuendo.

“I’d rather be in bed alone than be with a faggot like you?”

“I’m sure you and your faithful right hand have a lovely time together.”

Again Chris launched himself at Emmet with murder obviously on his mind; again Emmet effortlessly avoided him, this time catching Chris’ foot with his and tripping him. Chris sprawled, spread-eagled on the ground. 

Emmett pushed the tip of the rapier firmly into Chris’ chest.

“Motherfucking, cocksucker!” Chris managed to rasp out the words, his impotent fury plain on his face.

“Ha, ha you wish. Although I always thought that particular expression was a contradiction in terms. After all what self respecting, myself included there, cock sucker, would want to fuck a mother?” Emmett mused, although the look in his eyes removed all doubt that the duel itself was in dead earnest. 

“Now where were we? Oh yes that’s right, you were just going to say ‘Yield’ weren’t you sweetie?”

Chris glared at Emmett along the rapier blade, as it now poised on the edge of his chin.

“Yeild!” the word was bitterly uttered from between stiff lips.

“Now doesn’t that feel better sugar?” Emmet allowed his eyes to slowly scrape over Chris’ sweaty, but still very buff body, his blade still resting on his chest, but no longer pressing in.

“Hmmm come to think of it if you are interested in learning more about my skills with my rapier, I might even be persuaded to show you. Strictly as a favour to those less fortunate of course.” Emmet couldn’t resist turning to his laughing companions and smirking, so he missed the murderous look that came into Chris’ already furious face.

“Fucking Faggot I’ll kill you.” Chris’ face was mottled, purple with fury.

“Tut, tut, bad boy, maybe you do need to be taught a real lesson.” Emmet calmly flicked the blade and placed a shallow cut expertly into Chris’ cheek.

“Come on boys, the sun’s nearly up. Enough fun with our ‘bit of rough’, let’s go” Emmet twirled elegantly, his pink tutu ruffling about his slim form as in the same movement he sheathed his sword.

The three friends linked arms and started off down the road, still tipsy enough to nearly trip each other up.

Michael saw the flash from the corner of his eye but was helpless to intervene.

Chris’ swords slashed through the back of Emmet’s costume, staining the pink to violent red in a matter of seconds.

“Tell all your faggot friends that no one makes a fool out of me, you all deserve to die and if I have my way you will!” Chris screamed and ran off into the slowly lightening dawn.


	7. Some Things Never Change

Brian caressed Justin as he curled up closer into his chest. 

Once more the boys began kissing, at first tentatively; then with increasing passion.

“I, haven’t, that is I never . . .” Justin tried to stammer out the information, but once again words were unnecessary.

“I know, its ok I’ll go slow. Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Brian smiled tenderly down at Justin, who seeing the reassurance he was seeking nodded.

Brian braced himself over Justin supporting his weight in his arms. He dipped his head down to bestow feather-light kisses on Justin’s chest and stomache, laughing softly as Justin’s skin reacted as if being tickled.

Justin moaned, “More please.”

“Don’t get impatient, we’ve got all night. There’s plenty more.”

Brian lifted Justin’s legs up over his shoulder.

“Fuck, lube!” Brian looked wildly about him.

“What?” Justin cast a perplexed and somewhat tremulous look at his would be lover.

“We’ll just have to improvise,” he placed his fingers at the entrance to Justin’s mouth and Justin immediately sucked them into his mouth seeming to know just what was required.

The feel of Justin’s mouth on Brian’s fingers, reminded him of the earlier blowjob and Brian could feel himself becoming hard again.

‘What is it about this kid?’ a tiny voice inside him asked.

“Condoms?”

“In there, third drawer down. Mum put them there after she gave me the lecture on not getting girls pregnant.” Justin grinned at the thought of his mother’s reaction if she could see him now. Brian gave a soft chuckle, then raced into the bathroom and returned with a handful.

Justin’s eyes widened as he saw their number.

“Its ok, we don’t have to use them all tonight.” Brian smirked with his tongue firmly in his cheek.

Justin’s grin turned into a beaming smile, as he realized this was not just a ‘one night stand’ for Brian.

“Now where were we?” Brian placed Justin’s legs back up over his shoulders, but this time instead of kissing his stomache when Justin sucked on his fingers, he dived straight into Justin’s tight hole, licking and pushing his tongue in just a bit further each time.

Justin tried to keep the fingers in his mouth but nearly launched off the bed with the torrent of sensations Brian was causing.

Brian gave little time for reactions; he pulled his fingers from Justin’s wet, soft mouth placing them at Justin’s other wet hole. He gently placed his index finger against the puckered opening, using Justin’s own thrusting and the natural lubricant to slide it slowly in. 

He moved the finger sensitively back and forth until he felt Justin begin to relax, then added another, holding them tightly together at first then slowly moving them apart, gently but surely starting to prepare Justin for a different kind of invasion.

“Brian please,” Justin didn’t know what he wanted but he knew he wanted it now.

Brian held the condom in his mouth, tearing the foil off in one easy motion.

“Put it on me,” he murmured.

Justin fumbled a little but eventually managed to roll it onto Brian’s cock.

Brian removed his fingers, placing his long, thick cock at the entrance.

Justin watched him with trusting, nervous eyes.

“Just relax, breathe out slowly.”

Brian gently placed his cock so that the first push went just beyond the tight ring of muscles.

Justin’s eyes flew open wider than his hole.

 

“Shit, fuck, shit, ow, pain. Is it always this painful?”

“Yes, but that’s a part of it; it gets better, now relax. You will never forget this and I will always be part of you from now on.”

Brian swooped down onto Justin’s lips mimicking with his tongue in Justin’s mouth what his cock was doing in Justin’s arse.

Justin couldn’t believe the range of sensations; the feeling of pain was rapidly being replaced by other urgent feelings. He started to rock himself back onto Brian’s hard cock.

‘God he’s so big,’ he thought, his own rigid cock rubbing between the two bodies, also adding to the intensity of feeling. ‘Shit I’m going to split in two, what a way to go!’

Brian couldn’t believe how quickly Justin adjusted to his invasion. He almost seemed to draw Brian’s dick into himself. He had had a few virgins in his time but this was the first time any trick had shown such utter trust, faith and fucking enthusiasm. This guy put all others in the shade.

As the pace increased and the urgency in both the boys mounted Brian reached in between their bodies and started to wrap his fist around Justin’s weeping member; lifting Justin’s butt even higher into the air Brian began thrusting in earnest hitting the ‘sweet spot’ each time and with Justin pushing back just as hard it was obvious that neither was going to last very long.

As if in perfect synchronicity the boys lips met in one last mind-blowing kiss; their bodies convulsed and they dropped into that timeless space between ecstasy and agony.

Brian carefully rolled off Justin. They both suddenly felt boneless, with practiced efficiency he tied off the condom and dropped it beside the bed. 

He gathered Justin into his arms; slowly turned his face towards his angel, still flushed from exertion, “Ready for Round 3 ?” he whispered into Justin’s ear.


	8. Some Things Never Change

Brian groaned and tried to shield the sun from his eyes. 

He rolled over, tucking Justin under his arm as he pulled the covers over them both trying in vain to block out the light.

“Mrph, is that sunlight? We have to get up. What if someone catches you in here?”

“No it isn’t, it is just the moonlight is very bright tonight. Go back to sleep beautiful.”

Brian stroked Justin’s hair gently, nibbling on the back of his neck, encouraging him to relax and go back to sleep.

Justin had other ideas and began to stroke another part of Brian’s anatomy.

“I don’t believe you are ready for another round. You are amazing!”

Justin just smirked and started to lick his way down Brian’s chest.

 

Michael stared into space while Ted stared at his feet. Emmet’s lifeless body lay before them. Neither could believe it. 

One moment Emmet was there full of life and love and next he was this unrecognizable object. They kept half-expecting him to jump up and say “Fooled you!”

Sirens blared and blue and red flashing lights lit up the dim streets.

 

“Oh shit, look at the time! Fuck; Ben or one of the servants will be here soon.”

“Don’t you think they’d like to see you made such a good friend at the party?” Brian was kissing Justin’s toes one by one as he spoke, laughter in his quiet tone.

“Justin, are you awake? You ready for breakfast? Your father said he wanted to see you first thing to tell you the travel arrangements. Justin are you decent? Can I come in?” Ben’s voice was getting progressively louder as he knocked on the door and rattled the handle.

“Just a minute.” Justin called out as he tried to get dressed, laugh, fend off Brian’s advances and help Brian get dressed (reluctantly).

“You have to go.”

Just as Brian was about to jump over the balcony, Justin’s bedroom door burst open and in strode his father.

Brian dove over the edge of the balcony wall and clung to the ivy; desperately trying to breathe quietly so he wasn’t discovered. His shirt still unbuttoned and flapping in the breeze.

“I’ve arranged transport for you this afternoon at 5. There will be no repetition of your behaviour from last night. Do you understand me?” Craig’s tone left no doubt he meant what he said; Brian wanted to jump back and slug the son of a bitch but he didn’t wish to get Justin into any more trouble. 

Justin had other ideas.

“No father I am not going,” his voice was flat and even, “as you said last night, I am your fucking, faggot son. Guess what? You were right. I am a faggot and proud of it and no military academy is going to change that. In fact I’m sure more butt fucking goes on there than I ever dreamed of in my wildest fantasies, you might even be doing me a favour!”

 

Craig’s face went through ten different shades of red before it finally settled on purple. For one brief minute Justin thought his dad might even have a heart attack. At least he hoped so.

The blow, when it came was not unexpected but still unavoidable. This time when the fist crashed into Justin’s jaw the force nearly carried him over the balcony and for a few seconds he teetered over the edge; just above Brian, struggling to keep his balance.

When he at last regained his feet he stood defiantly in front of his father; spitting the blood out of his mouth he snarled, “ Thanks for the love tap dad. It doesn’t change a thing, I still love dick and I’m still a faggot.”

“You just make sure you’re ready to leave by 5,” Craig swung around and glared at Ben, his impotent fury plain on his face “And you, make sure he is at the front door by 5.”

Craig stormed out of the room.

Justin collapsed onto his bed. Ben raced into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to put on Justin’s face and Brian swung himself back up over the balcony.

He rushed to Justin’s side nearly running into Ben in his haste.

Ben stopped and stared at Brian in amazement, “What the fuck are you doing here Kinney?”

“I could ask you the same question, and add what the fuck are you doing with my boyfriend?”

Justin didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, he just knew he needed to feel those strong arms around him, now.


	9. Some Things Never Change

Debbie clung to Michael and Ted as tears streamed down her cheeks, trying to impart her strength into the boys. 

Ted and Michael shook with the sobs, which tore through their bodies.

“It was too fast, we couldn’t do a thing!” Michael seemed to be reliving the horrifying tragedy and there didn’t seem to be anything Debbie could do.

“Its not your fault! Its that fucking homophobe Chris Hobbs!” Debbie tried to keep the lump in her throat from stopping her voice.

 

“Hey, where is everyone? Mikey, hey!”

Brian strode into Deb’s kitchen, suddenly struck by the eerie quiet.

“What the fuck? Did someone die? I’ve never heard this place so quiet.”

Brian continued to stroll through the house, looking for his friends.

Every so often he put his hand to his lips thinking he could still feel Justin’s lips on his and taste his special taste.

He kept thinking this must be what others feel; maybe this is love.

“No, I don’t do love. Never! I am not thinking about blue eyes, or bubble butts, or soft lips. . . fuck now I’m hard again. How does he do this to me?”

Brian finally went up the stairs, still calling for Mikey and Deb.

He stood in the doorway, taking in the scenario with disbelief.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you? Mikey, Ted, Deb, what’s wrong?”

“Oh God, Brian. Emmet’s dead!”

“What, how, what?” Brian looked wildly from face to face.

Mikey launched himself at Brian. 

“That bastard Chris. He stabbed him in the back and ran off. It was too fast, we couldn’t. . .”

Again sobs overtook Michael’s body and he collapsed onto Brian.

Brian thought about how the last he saw of Emmet was the knowing look as he saw him with Justin. No judging just a supportive smile. He felt the anger mount. Emmet was one of his touchstones, always around with a quip or smart remark to ease tension; one of his few friends who really seemed to get him without condemning him.

Michael looked around him wildly, “He’s not getting away with it! I’ll show him what us faggots can really do, I’ll castrate him, the bastard!”

“Mikey, calm down. You are no match for Chris Hobbs, he’d just kill you too.”

Brian was talking to thin air. Michael had grabbed his sword and rushed out the door.

Deb rushed down the stairs, “Oh my God, Brian, do something, he’ll get himself killed!”

Brian was already halfway out the door, heading towards the center of town, knowing Michael was heading for the most likely place to find Chris; the local Diner.

As Brian ran he tried to form a plan, he knew he couldn’t let Chris hurt his best friend. He also knew he couldn’t really hurt the cousin of the man he loved.

“Shit did I just think that?”

 

“God Ben, what am I going to do? I love him!” Justin sighed as he started to throw some clothes into his bag.

“I didn’t think Brian Kinney did love.” Ben grinned at Justin to show he was just making an observation not a criticism.

Justin grinned back, “I’ll let him think that but we’ll both know different.”

“So how do I get out of going to this hell hole?”

“Well you tried the direct approach.”

Justin stroked his chin gingerly, “Yeah, that didn’t work too well.”

He smirked at Ben.

“I could try running away.”

“Yeah I’m sure you could get down the stairs, past the servants, and your mother; out the door then past all the guards, out the large metal gate . . .”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Justin smiled ruefully.

“Brian did it.”

“I think he may have had more practice than you at getting in and out of places without fuss.”

 

Brian froze as he went to race through the diner’s doorway.

He immediately took in every detail; the way Chris was toying with Mike, flicking his sword so that he was making small cuts in Michael’s arms and torso. 

Brian could see that Michael was tiring as he watched the increasingly wild swings Mike was making. 

Any minute now Chris would give the killing blow and the gloating look on Chris’ face told Brian that it would be sooner rather than later.

Brian grabbed a coffee cup and hurled it at Chris, figuring even if it didn’t hit him at least it would distract him.

The cup hit Chris squarely on the jaw; he swung around in anger, searching for the newest assailant.

Brian quickly drew his own sword, expertly confronting Chris; the point low but ready to defend or attack.

Chris smirked at Brian, “What’s this, coming to the aid of your boyfriend?”

His snarling face was the final proof to Brian that implementing his plan and not kill Chris was going to be harder than he thought.

“I don’t want to kill you Chris. I couldn’t do that to . . .” his voice trailed off not wanting to mention Justin’s name.

“Who said you could, faggot? I’m going to wipe the floor with you!”

Chris quickly covered the distance between them and started to fight Brian; unlike Brian; he had every intention of killing his opponent. He threw everything he could at him. Brian expertly held him off, content with keeping him safe and away from Michael. He knew he had strength and intelligence on his side, and he was fresher than Chris.

He also learnt many years ago never to underestimate his opponent, no matter how stupid they were. 

He silently thanked his father for the one good thing he had ever done; sent him to the best to learn his sword-fighting skills.

Chris continued to throw caution to the wind and made wild strokes hoping to get lucky.

“I don’t want to kill you,” Brian forced the words out through gritted teeth as he once more pushed Chris bodily away from him.

Chris found himself floundering backwards, towards the table where Mikey was trying to gain his breath back and had already started to mop up some of the blood flowing freely from the many small cuts.

Chris lashed out with his blade striking Michael across the shoulders. 

Michael screamed in pain and slumped onto the table in front of him.

Brian saw Mike fall and his carefully thought out plan crumbled in front of him.

Onlookers saw the expression on Brian’s face turn from one of determination and concentration to ice-cold lethal hatred.

He moved up to Chris like a tiger on its prey, but this time there was nothing playful in his movements.

Chris went from jubilance to abject fear. He started to shake; again swiping his sword from side to side. He recognized the look in Brian’s hazel eyes and knew he was facing his own death; unless he struck first.

Chris tried for the sneaky blow followed swiftly by a huge killing stroke only to be disarmed effortlessly by Brian.

Chris fell to the ground and Brian prepared to deliver the killing blow.

“Brian,” Michael’s weak voice just penetrated the fog of Brian’s cold fury.

Brian turned to face Mike; Chris saw his opportunity. He grabbed the fallen sword and ran for Brian.

Brian saw the expression on Michael’s face turn from pain to fear, and a reflection of an upraised arm.

His reactions lighting fast, he whirled around; swinging his sword and almost cutting Chris in two with the ferocity of the attack.

He looked in disbelief at the gushing blood flowing from the corpse in front of him.

He sank to the floor, “Oh my God, Justin I am so sorry.”

Michael looked up weakly, “Run, he’s a Taylor; they’ll kill you! Fucking run!”

Brian flung one last look of despair at Michael and raced out the door almost pushing Debbie over in his haste to escape.


	10. Some Things Never Change

Brian just managed to drag himself once more over the balcony.

He feasted his eyes on Justin lying on his bed disconsolately toying with his bag, placing clothing in and taking it out.

“Going somewhere?” Brian asked softly.

Justin jumped as if shot.

“Oh my God, what happened? Are you hurt?” Justin’s eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at the blood covering Brian.

“Its not mine. This is the only place I could think to come.”

The defeated tone in Brian’s voice forced Justin into action.

He threw himself into Brian’s arms.

Brian held him close and then gently thrust him away.

“Wait, I have to tell you what I’ve done. You may not ever want to see me again.”

Justin couldn’t stand the sight of Brian looking so dejected. His head hung, he seemed to barely want to look at Justin and his shoulders drooped. He looked more like a ghost of his former self than the forceful, confident male Justin had fallen for. Even his eyes seemed to have lost their inner gleam.

“You couldn’t tell me anything that would make me turn against you. I love you.”

“Don’t say that, you don’t know me. You don’t know what I’ve done. There is no hope for us now!” Brian’s anguished tone was excruciating to Justin.

“Then tell me. Let me decide for myself. Trust me.” Justin’s earnest appeal forced Brian to look up and meet Justin’s eyes.

“I killed your kinsman. I killed Chris.”

The words fell like leaden weights. They sounded like a death knell.

Justin gasped and took an almost involuntary step backwards out of the circle of Brian’s arms.

They heard a shrill scream from Justin's mother. A moment later they heard frantic knocking at the door. Again Brian dove over the edge of the balcony and clung onto the ivy.

“Justin, Justin it is a black, black day! That devil Brian Kinney has murdered your cousin. He was like a son to me. When my sister died he was just like your big brother. We must be strong. We will be avenged. How will I tell your father?” Jennifer broke into more wailing and clung to Justin.

“What’s all this caterwauling? What is wrong with you woman?” Craig strode into the room pulling his wife roughly from Justin’s arms.

He seemed to make the room seem small just by being in it. 

He held Jennifer at arms length and as her wailing did not lessen; shook her roughly.

Jennifer’s sobs subsided into a hiccupping crying as she tried to explain the situation to Craig. However between his impatience and her half stifled sobs; she was unable to tell him the news.

“Is this over your son going away? I told you it’ll do him good. Chris will be there to help him become a true man. Military school and Chris together will be ideal. You know Chris is like the son I would want to have if I could, not some namby pamby milksop like some I could name.”

“I think mother is trying to tell you Chris is dead.” Justin’s voice seemed to come from far away.

“What? What kind of bad joke is this?” Craig looked wildly from his wife to Justin to Ben who had just re-entered the room when he heard the noise.

Craig seemed to suddenly deflate.

“I don’t believe it. It’s not true. It can’t be true!” The last came out in almost a whisper. 

Justin almost felt sorry for the old man, who now seemed to look every bit of his sixty years instead of the strapping energetic man who had entered the room.

“Ben come and tell me exactly what happened here. At least I can rely on you to make some sense of this sorry situation.”

He looked back at Justin, “Haven’t you finished packing yet?” he barked.

Justin stared at his father in disbelief; surely he didn’t want him to go now?

A look of implacable determination appeared on Craig’s face.

“I will have at least one member of my family alive who can call himself a man or I will have no family.” His frosty gaze swept across all those in the room; then he strode out of the door without a backward glance, clearly expecting Ben to follow him.

Jennifer pulled herself from the bed where she had been cowering, glanced at her stunned son, gave him a tremulous half-smile and said, “Continue packing love,” then she too went out the door.

 

Justin leaned over the parapet, looking into the ivy for Brian.

“Brian, are you there? Brian, I need you.” Justin pleaded with Brian.

Once more Brian pulled himself back over the small wall.

“How can you; I’m a murderer. You heard your father. How can you possibly need me.” Brian looked even more dejected and miserable than before.

Justin felt like his heart was breaking.

He desperately wanted to enfold Brian into his arms and comfort him. At the same time he wanted to crawl into Brian’s arms to seek comfort.

Brian and Justin stood frozen to the spot, neither daring to move or speak; both fearing what the other might do or say.

 

Debbie continued to dab at the small cuts on Michael arms, while the doctor worked on sewing the gash on his back.

Ted sat stunned at the table, occasionally staring at the huge bloodstain on the diner floor.

“Well he got what was coming to him. I’m glad he’s gone.” Debbie’s strong voice carried across the diner, although the slight waver at the end gave the lie. She too was in shock. She looked up as officials strode purposefully through the diner door.

“Mr Novotny,” the stern voice made Michael jump.

“I don’t think my patient is up to interrogations at this moment. He has a major wound and he just lost a close friend,” the doctor finished the final stitch and proceeded to bandage Michael around his back and shoulders.

“Yes the authorities are well aware of the previous alleged murder in this city. We fully intend to put a stop to these needless deaths of our youths. We have issued a warrant for Brian Kinney. He is banished. If he has not left the city by sunset tonight his life is forfeit.”

The gasp from Michael, Debbie and Ted was audible throughout the diner.

Debbie looked straight at Ted. “You have to find Brian. You have to tell him, now.”


	11. Some Things Never Change

Brian nibbled gently on Justin’s earlobe.

Justin responded by gently nuzzling against Brian’s neck, starting to kiss his way down his body.

Neither could believe the incredible way their bodies were reacting. They already felt as it they were perfectly in tune with each other.

Brian reflected back on the way Justin had led him, still in shock and still shaking into the bathroom. The way the young man had handled him reminded him of the way you would care for an injured animal. Justin had seemed to know exactly how to touch Brian so that he felt secure, cared for and safe.

He remembered how Justin had gently stripped the blood-stained clothes from his body; enfolding him with his embrace do that he ensured that some part of his body stayed in physical touch with Brian at all times, reassuring him without words that he was loved. 

Justin ran the shower, leading Brian to stand under the running water, while he quickly rid himself of his own unwanted clothes.

He held Brian tight while he felt the shaking man almost collapse into his arms.

“I’ve never, I’ve never killed any one before. I’ve had lots of duels. I always won. I couldn’t stand the guy, but I didn’t want to kill him. You have to believe me Justin; I tried to tell him. He wouldn’t listen. He just kept pushing. Then I thought he’d killed Mikey. I saw red, I . . .”

Brian trailed off, he couldn’t seem to express in words the pain and regret he was feeling. He couldn’t believe he had fucked up so badly. They were so happy. How could everything change so quickly?

Justin didn’t try to argue, he seemed to know instinctively that words would not help Brian.

He held Brian’s face gently in his hands, and as the water streamed over them placed soft kisses over every part of Brian’s face.

Brian pulled back and looked intently at Justin’s face, ready to run at any sign of disapproval, hurt or anger. He could not believe the look of love, acceptance and forgiveness that was shining from Justin.

Suddenly it was as if the previous hours had not occurred; the world fell away and there was only the man he loved and him.

Lips met, hands touched, bodies reacted.

Brian grabbed at Justin like a man drowning and Justin responded with passion and love.

Some time later the boys were still absently stroking and fondling each other, having straggled from the shower to land in an untidy heap on the bed; only to start their lovemaking once more in the new location.

Brian started to nibble on Justin’s toes, while Justin grinned above him. He sucked on Justin’s big toe, trailing his tongue along each of the others and driving Justin wild with desire. 

Justin reached down and tried to pull Brian up to his lips.

Brian pushed him away with a disarming smile.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m learning your feet. I thought I’d start at the bottom and work my way up, so by the time I get to the top of your head I’ll know every inch of your body.”

Brian gave Justin an evil grin, knowing he was driving the younger man insane with his teasing.

Justin beamed down at his love almost, but not quite content to let Brian have his way.

He leaned over and began to lick down Brian’s shoulder blade to his spine, straining to reach further down.

He gently but firmly pushed Brian onto his back and proceeded to demonstrate he’d learnt his lesson about rimming very thoroughly; grinning to himself as he heard Brian groan and start to thrust himself into the mattress.

Brian looked back over his shoulder at Justin; this time Justin placed his fingers near Brian’s mouth.

Brian sucked the fingers eagerly into his mouth, all the time gazing into Justin’s eyes seeking reassurance and finding it.

Justin gently inserted one finger into Brian’s hole, smiling softly at the gasp, waiting to feel Brian relax and begin to thrust back against Justin.

He met each thrust and slowly slid another finger, then another until Brian was moaning and begging for Justin to fuck him.

Time seemed to stop as Justin reached over for the condom, still watching Brian, looking for any sign that meant this was the wrong move.

Brian almost snatched the condom from Justin’s hand in his hurry to put it on Justin.

Both men seemed to understand wordlessly that this was exactly what both needed.

Justin placed his cock at Brian’s hole and slowly began to push giving Brian time to adjust to his size. He listened to the sharp intake of breath as Brian fought to bring his reactions under control.

Time froze, until by some unspoken but agreed state was reached and suddenly there was a frenzy of action.

Justin held tight to Brian’s hips struggling to maintain control.

Brian was pushing back strongly, his body jerking with passion, seemingly intent of having Justin totally inside him.

Justin responded strongly, maneuvering Brian into just the right position so that he could hit his prostate with every thrust.

“That’s it, fuck me Justin. Fuck me harder. I love you!”

As one both the boys felt like they’d fallen over an endless drop as their orgasms hit with such force they were almost thrown apart and had to cling together to keep from pushing each other away.

 

They lay together, totally sated, Justin’s head resting softly on Brian’s chest.

Brian stroked the hair at the base of Justin’s neck, marveling at its fine, silvery softness.

“It’s no good,” he sighed, “no matter how hard I try I’m never going to know every part of your body as well as I want.”

“Well then you’d better stick around for a long time so you can study harder.”

Justin’s smile was so bright Brian felt like it was making shadows around the room.

 

Both men were so engrossed with each other they failed to see the doorknob turn.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Ben’s outraged voice almost destroyed moment of serenity the boys had been basking in.

Justin raised his head from Brian’s chest and looked steadily at Ben.

“Brian I’d like you to meet Ben, Ben meet Brian; the man I love.”


	12. Some Things Never Change

“Ma, I told you I’ve looked everywhere. I can’t find him. You know what Brian’s like, he’ll be found when he wants to be found.”

Debbie regarded her son will ill-concealed impatience, “Michael Charles Novotny, you know you owe that boy your life. What did you do, walk out into the street and wait for him to come for you? Go check his usual haunts. Go ask the hottest guys you can find; they’ll know. Just find the man, before I kick you arse so hard your balls hit the top of your head.”

Michael painfully and wearily trudged out the door.

‘I’ll try his loft one more time and this time if he isn’t there, I’ll fucking go find Ben and hide out till this blows over!’

Michael was just about to knock on the loft door; when the door opened, startling Brian and making Mike jump into the air.

“What the fuck?” both men said together.

“Where the fuck did you go?” Michael was staring at Brian. He felt like asking,  
“Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?” He couldn’t believe that this guy who looked like he’d overdosed on Joy potion was the same anguished Brian who had left the diner earlier.

“Sorry Mikey, I can’t be mad today. This is the best fucking day of my entire life. I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream.”

Brian’s grin looked strangely reminiscent of Justin’s, with just a touch more smirk.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend, Brian Kinney. My Brian Kinney does not do Joy, or ever say sorry,” Micahel looked plaintively at his best friend, shock written plainly on his round face.

“It’s me arsehole and I can’t help it, I’ve had an epiphany,” 

‘Or was it a Justinany,’ he grinned to himself at his ridiculous thoughts.

“Well I’ve got half the city out looking for you, arsehole. So while you were somewhere obviously having a good time, I was worried to death!”

“Half the city is always looking at me Mikey!” Brian couldn’t resist smirking at Michael, who rolled his eyes at his best friend.

“So what is so important that the city is looking for me, rather than at me?”

Michael took a deep breath, suddenly remembering the seriousness of the situation.

“They put our a warrant for you. You have been banished, you have to leave the city limits by sunset or your life is forfeit.”

Brian roared with laughter, then stopped as he caught the look on Michael’s face.

“Fuck me! You’re serious! Shit, this can’t be happening. I only just found him. I can’t leave him.”

Michael took hold of Brian’s shoulders and gently shook him.

“Brian, are you okay? It’s all right; Ted has organized a place for you to stay out of town. We can smuggle you out and once the fuss had died down; you can come back to us. We just have to keep you away from the authorities and of course the Taylors. Those bastards are baying for your blood. They are furious that you aren’t already under arrest. They have threatened to kill you on sight. Craig Taylor himself went to the mayor demanding your instant execution.”

“Shit, this situation is going from fucked to even more fucked. What am I going to do?”

“What do you mean what are you going to do? You don’t have a fucking choice. You have to get out of town, like now,” Michael’s confused tone finally got through to Brian.

“You don’t understand Mikey, I can’t leave him. I just found him.”

“Him who?”

“Justin Taylor,” the words come out softly, midway between a whisper and a prayer.

“WHAT!!!” Michael exploded, “you mean while we were trying to save your arse you were fucking that twink Taylor? I don’t fucking believe it.”

“He’s not a twink, and we weren’t fucking,” the menace in Brian’s tone made even Michael take a step back.

“He is really sweet, and he can’t help it if his father’s an arsehole,” Brian’s voice trailed off, unable and unwilling to talk about his feelings for Justin with Michael.

“I have to see him before I go, he’ll never understand, he’ll be so hurt if I just fuck off without a word.”

“Are you fucking insane? You go anywhere near the Taylor place and they will kill you, and enjoy doing it,” Michael was now sure he’d stepped into the twilight zone, since when did his Brian care about his latest fuck’s feelings?

This time Brian grabbed Michael’s shoulders, desperately, like a man drowning, “No I’m not insane, I’m in love!”

The silence was deafening.

Michael just stared at Brian.

 

“How could you think of fucking Brian fucking Kinney, the biggest slut in this city?” 

Ben’s intense tone seemed to have no effect on Justin, who felt like he was hovering somewhere; just above cloud nine.

“I wasn’t thinking.” 

Justin grinned at his tutor, trying to convey that everything was all right, in fact everything was better than all right ,everything was perfect.

“I’m well aware of that. I know bloody well exactly what you were doing.”

Again Ben tried to impress Justin with the seriousness of the situation.

“I doubt it, we did some things, I’ve never even heard of.” 

Again Justin tried to show Ben that only he and Brian were serious, nothing else mattered.

Ben sighed and attempted to communicate with Jusitn yet again, “Do you understand that if that had been your father instead of me, you would both be fucking dead?”

Justin sobered a little at that.

“If dad hurt Brian, I would want to be dead,” he said in a small voice.

“Oh shit, you really have it bad don’t you?”

This time Ben sounded almost sympathetic.

“I love him.”


	13. Some Things Never Change

Brian swung his leg over the parapet and onto the balcony, only to come face to face with Ben.

“Oh Shit!”

“Oh Shit’s right, you do realize that if you get found here, you’re dead.”

“Are you gonna call out to them?” the words came out belligerently, almost hiding Brian’s fear.

Justin put his arm around Brian, “It’s fine, Ben’s on our side.”

“Really,” Brian raised one eyebrow.

“Well I kind of have a vested interest in protecting you,” Ben smiled back.

“Of course Mikey! You really do like him, he’ll be rapt.”

Brian couldn’t help grinning as he thought of Michael’s reaction when he gave him the news.

The grin was replaced with a frown in an instant as he remembered his own problems.

“I have to go away,” even as he uttered the words he pulled Justin tighter against him.

“If you go, I’ll never see you again. My dad will ship me off to military school and I’ll kill myself. I can’t stand the thought of not being with you and I will never be able to live my life as my dad wants me to.”

Justin said the desperate words in a tone almost devoid of emotion, both Ben and Brian had no doubt that he was in dead earnest.

Ben looked at both the lovers. “I think I may have a plan, Brian you really do have to go. I may be able to buy you a little time but now you have the whole city against you as well as the Taylors.”

“Okay, but just a little while longer.” 

Brian’s heartfelt plea was echoed by Justin’s pleading eyes.

Ben quietly left the two lovers wrapped in each other’s arms.

“You are going, aren’t you?”

Justin refused to let the tears trembling on his eyelids, fall.

Brian nodded, as he kissed the top of Justin’s head.

“I’ll come back, I couldn’t stay away. There seems to be something in this place that keeps dragging me back.”

Justin lifted his tear-filled eyes to Brian, “What is going to happen to us?”

“Well, we’ll be apart for a little while, then I’ll come back, find you, make mad passionate love to you and we’ll fuck like bunnies for the rest of our lives.”

A tremulous smile lifted the corners of Justin’s mouth.

Brian swooped in and captured his mouth in a kiss that left them both dizzy with passion.

As they gently rested their foreheads against each other, Brian reached behind his neck and unclasped a chain. He placed it around Justin’s neck so that the cross, attatched to the chain rested at its base.

Justin felt the cross with the tips of his fingers.

“What does this mean?”

“My grandmother gave that to me, she said that it was special. Grandad gave it to her as a sign of his love and wish to protect her always. She told me to keep it close to me till I found someone I could feel like that about. I have.”

This time Justin didn’t even try to stop the tears flowing.

They were still kissing when Ben re-entered the room.

“Haven’t you gone yet Kinney?” he grinned, “Michael’s waiting in the street, behind the bushes. He’s got transport and a disguise for you, but if you don’t hurry the only thing you’ll be wearing is a shroud."

Brian placed his forehead to Justin’s for one last time.

“Later,” the brave smile was only marred by the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Later,” Justin’s tremulous reply was whispered, faintly.

Brian almost threw himself over the balcony. 

 

Ben gathered Justin into his arms, trying to help the sobbing young man gain the courage and strength he knew he was going to need for the trials ahead.

“Justin it’s ok, like I told you, I have a foolproof plan.”

Justin lifted his red-rimmed eyes and looked imploringly at Ben, “What is it?”

 

Jennifer’s screams seemed to split the air; servants came running from all quarters.

“He’s dead, my son is dead, oh God, how could this have happened?”

“What are you on about woman, don’t be ridiculous.”

Craig strode into the room, stopping dead when he saw the still form of Justin lying on the bed.

Ben followed closely on his heels.

He too looked on the body of Justin, remembering his earlier visit to Vic’s house to procure the poison that Vic promised would render Justin unconscious and make it seem like he was dead. The poison was to slow Justin’s breathing down so much that it would be undetectable.

He remembered the terrified, yet admiring look on Michael’s face on his return from the outskirts of the city, as he showed him the distinctive bottle and explained the plan.

He almost smiled as he remembered the tender kisses the two had exchanged as Michael had promised to go and see Brian as soon as he could and tell him about the plan.

Ben caught himself just in time; it would not go down well with Craig for him to be standing with a stupid grin on his face beside the dead body of his charge. He schooled his face to look solemn and sorrowful and tentatively patted Jennifer on the back.

 

Daphne could not believe the news, she felt like someone had just pulled the world out from under her feet. ‘Justin was her best friend! He couldn’t be dead! He was the one she told her most ridiculous fantasies to. He was the one she could always count on to gossip with, laugh with, tell her innermost secrets to. He was the sister she never had. How was she going to survive in a household like the Taylor’s without him.’

 

Daphne couldn’t bear the atmosphere in the house any longer; she rushed out the door and ran down the street.

Eventually slowing to a walk Daphne paid no heed to direction, she just needed to get away from the reality of Justin’s death.

She didn’t notice when she walked out the city gates, striding down the path leading out of the city.

She didn’t notice when she bumped into a solid obstruction standing in her way.

“Careful Daph, with a face like that you’ll curdle milk.” Brian smiled into the face of Justin’s best friend.

“Brian!” Daphne looked at Brian as if he were a ghost.

“Yeah I know, I’m supposed to be on my way out, not in, but I couldn’t leave him. I figured I’ll sneak in before he leaves to go to military school and smuggle him out somehow and we can both be banished together. Pretty good plan, huh?”

Brian’s face was glowing; he just couldn’t seem to stop his obvious love for Justin from shining through.

“Oh God, Brian,” Daphne seemed unable to say anything more.

Brian held Daphne at arms length, gazing intently into her face as if he was trying to read some secret message written there.

“Daphne, what’s wrong? Is something wrong with Justin? Tell me!”

Brian did not even try to keep the terror from his voice.

“He’s dead!” Daphne stepped away from Brian and covered her face with her hands.

“No, you’re lying! Why are you lying to me? Tell me you’re lying, tell me!”

Brian was fighting to keep himself from roughly shaking Daphne.

All light left his face, his hands dropped to his side, he seemed to shrink in on himself as he suddenly realized that the unthinkable was true.

“Where is he,” Brian’s voice was remote almost robot-like, “Daphne, where did they take him?”

“They were taking him to the church to lay him out, then after the service they're going to put him in the family crypt.” 

“You have to help me get back into the city. I have to say goodbye. I have to kiss him one last time; I have to be with him. Please Daphne, help me.”

Brian’s last words were whispered; Daphne almost felt like her heart was breaking too.

“I’ll get a disguise for you from the church, I’ll bring a nun’s habit, then you should be able to get into the church easily.”

 

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Michael stared incredulously at Melanie; the friend of Ted’s that Brian was supposed to be staying with, safely out of harm's way.

“I mean he didn’t arrive. Are you surprised, since when has that arsehole ever done what was expected?”

“Oh Shit, he’s gone back to get Justin, I knew it. Well I didn’t know it but I knew it. Ben’s gonna shit when he finds out what has happened. I’ve gotta find him and quick.”

“Michael where have you been? You agreed to help me at the diner. You know I’m short-handed and you just fuck off!”

“Ma, I had something important to do,” Michael sounded frantic as he knew he couldn’t tell his mother he was looking for Brian; she’d have a fit if she even suspected he might still be in the city and he was very suspicious of the characters lurking in the corner.

“Michael Charles Novotny, what could be more important than helping your mother? I know your proud of yourself that you got Brian to safety but you do have other responsibilities.”

Michael sighed and put on the apron, picking up the dirty dishes from the tables as he went past.

 

Brian crept into the church, his somber mood matching the dark interior of the church.

He gave a half-smile as he saw Justin laid out at the front of the church.

He dragged his feet slowly up the steps, not taking his eyes from his lover’s serene face.

“Hey beautiful you look just like you’re sleeping,” he whispered as he lay his head softly upon Justin’s chest.

He softly stroked Justin’s hair gently placing a stray lock back off his cheek.  
“There, perfect. You really are perfect. Did I tell you that? I hope so. There was so much I wanted to tell you.”

Brian pressed his lips sweetly to Justin’s, “So cold, they feel so cold. Maybe I can warm them up.”

Brian pulled himself up and lay down next to Justin, sliding his arm under his love, tenderly moving Justin’s head so it rested on his shoulder.

Justin’s arm moved slowly around to Brian’s hip.

“I can’t seem to get close enough my love. What’s this?”

Brian opened Justin’s clenched fist and discovered the bottle still clutched in the lifeless fingers.

“Is this what stole your life away from me? Please tell me you left me some. I need to join you love. I can’t live without you. Why didn’t you wait for me? We could have traveled this road together.”

Brian gently slid out from under Justin, tipping the bottle to his lips only to throw it away when he found it empty.

Justin’s eyelids fluttered.

“Well, my love if you deny me your method, I’ll just have to find my own.”

Brian pulled out the dagger that constantly rested on his hip.

He held it up so it reflected the wavering light of the altar candles in eerie flashes.

He ran it across his tongue.

“Not quite the taste of love, but it will have to do. See you soon in heaven or hell, my love.”

Brian kissed Justin, Justin started to respond to the passionate kiss.

Brian stepped back away, held the dagger in the air and plunged it up and under his ribs, directly into his heart. 

He fell to Justin’s side, a thin sliver of blood slowly, almost sluggishly running across his chest.

Justin painfully turned his head to the side, “Brian?” he croaked.

“Brian.” this time his voice sounded a little stronger.

“Oh baby, there you are! I knew you would be here for me when I woke up.” Justin’s joy-filled voice rang through the rafters of the church.

“Oops I’d better be quiet, I might wake my fellow corpses,” Justin leaned over, giggling softly, still a trifle dizzy from the poison.

He placed his lips on Brian’s, placing small intimate kisses along Brian’s lower lips. He remembered an earlier time when he did that and Brian had laughingly told him it drove him crazy.

He sat back, looking puzzled at Brian’s lack of response.

“Brian, you can wake up my love. I’m here, I’m awake. I love you.” Justin’s voice became smaller and quieter as the enormity of the situation slowly dawned on him.

“Brian,” Justin took hold of Brian’s shoulder and went to shake him, his eyes moved down to the trickle of blood.

“No, fuck, no, this can’t be. BRIAN!!” Justin’s impassioned wail filled the church with anguish.

He held Brian tightly, smearing the blood on his own body.

“Wake up please, darling, wake up!”

Justin’s weeping shook his body, he drew in a deep breath.

“Well my love it looks like you’re still the one in charge.”

Justin’s thoughts flew to their first night together when Brian had declared he was the one in charge and that he would steer Justin ‘safely around the curves’ just before they had made love for the very first time.

He again pressed his lips to Brian’s and then looked around the church for Brian’s dagger.

Unknowingly following in Brian’s footsteps he too lifted the now bloodstained dagger into the air and brought the dagger efficiently down piercing his heart and mingling his blood with Brian’s.

 

A shocked gasp went up from the congregation as they gazed at the two dead lovers entwined at the front of their church.

The leader of the city, Sir Vic declared a truce between both the houses Taylor and Kinney, declaring. “Never was there a tragedy as full of pain as this of Justin and Brian.”

* * *

**Alternate Ending** :

Brian sneaks into the church just as Justin wakes up. He sweeps him up into his arms and rushes him out of the church and the city.

They go back to Mel’s place and fuck like bunnies.

They live happily ever after!


End file.
